djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Edge of the Empire: Episode Two, Trouble On Dravian
Trouble on Dravian is the second episode and game session of an Edge of the Empire game campaign. Plot Summary Picking up where the last episode left off, it begins with Bastilla Ann being shot by two slave traders in the strip club of Dravian Starport. Hearing the shooting, a the from before Dashade goes to investigate, causing Bal Vlistish, still under the guise of "Mur" to follow after initially ignoring it. The two discover the scene and aid Ann in defeating the slavers. While Ann attempted to deal with a Dug slaver, the Dashade and "Mur" dealt with the human, with "Mur" running him down with a table, and the Dashade finishing him off. "Mur" then assisted Ann in defeating the Dug, which he then promptly knocks out. After the fight, the Dashade leaves, "Mur" frees the slaves without saying anything simply just untying them and letting them go, and Ann taking a slugthrower pistol off of the Dug for his own. "Mur" then walked over to the two of them, and prepared to shoot the Dug dead. Despite Ann grabing "Mur's" arm, he manages to shoot and kill the Dug claiming that "If he was left alive, he would tell his boss about us and we'd have more problems than we already have." The pair then exit the den and briefly split up, with "Mur" going straight to the owner of the club for information. Although the owner asked what happened in the back, "Mur" simply shrugged causing the owners Trandoshan bodyguard to investigate for him. While the guard went to inspect the den, the Mandalorian was able to bribe information about the Consortium contact out of the owner, before quickly walking away as to avoid any conflict about the recent fight. Afterwards, Ann too walks up to the Devaronian owner and asks him if he had heard of rebel cells on the station. Although apprehensive to give out the information, the Devaronian tells Ann that there was a rebel on station for an arms deal. Ann heads off to the entrace meeting with "Mur" and having gathered all the information they could from the establishment, the two depart. On the way out, Ann tried to share the story of the Jedi and Order 66 with "Mur", only for him to put his glove over his mouth and say that he didn't care. The two enter the elevator, finding it to be repaired and able to reach the top floor. On the upper level, the pair enter a casino where "Mur" quickly spotted a strength tester machine. After taking his crack at the machine, a screen overlay read out to him "Need to work out". Immediately, and without a single word being said, "Mur" shot the display, initially angering a bartender, before Ann told him what happened causing him to simply break down laughing. Ann then asked the same bartender about the rebel group. The man simply told him that he had seen them and to look in the more secluded spots on the station. Knowing about the locked room on the maintenance floor, the two head there. When they arrived, "Mur" immediately begins banging on the door, catching the attention of individuals inside. Ann explains to those in the room that he was a Jedi padawan before order 66 which causes somebody inside to recognize his background, telling the two (despite Ann's wishes of "Mur" sticking around) to him to meet in the power generation room. When they finally meet in the power generation room, the man reveals himself to be a Jedi Knight who had worked with Ann's master. The man also appeared to believe Bal Vlistish to be the real Mur Vyc, Vlistish’s adoptive father. Not wanting to blow his cover so suddenly, Vlistish continues to pose as Vyc, causing the Jedi to believe that Vyc had gone mute. Choosing to trust the duo, he took them into the locked room. Upon entering, the duo saw first and foremost the Devaronin strip club owner, Dashade, Human casino bartender, and a Twilek man with a large Zann Consortium tattoo across his back. Also around them were large crates of weapons and a large table in the center of the room. The table was covered in documents, maps, a large silver briefcase. The Knight revealed that the “dangerous weapon” they were buying was a dark blue Kyber crystal. He proceeded to tell Ann that the Jedi Order was being reborn. When questioned about what he was doing with Ann, Vlistish managed to explain using basic body language that he had business with the Consortium member. On his way out to show the consortium member where the coaxium in his cargo hold was, the Knight extensively questioned Vlistish about where Vyc (still believing this to be Vyc) had been, and that his family was worried about him. Vlisitsh, finally given up, told the Knight that Vyc was dead. The Knight told Vlistish that he should travel to Mandalore and tell his family how Vyc had died with honor and valor. Vlistish agreed to do this, and with the Knight giving him the contact of an unknown Mandalorian, he and shook his hand before leaving. Ann, Vlistish, and the Zann Consortium dealer all head up to the hanger bay to deal with the coaxium. After inspecting it, the Consortium member told the two to head back down to the hideout to inform the rest of where he was going. When the two return to the room, however, they found Imperial stormtroopers in the room, detaining the rebels and the Jedi. Sensing their presence, the Jedi broke free of his restraints. After a bloody altercation that led to the death of the five imperials and no dead rebels, The Jedi tells Ann. that they must go and to meet him on the planet “Dileth”. The rebel party then quickly departs leaving Ann and Vlistish escape themselves. Expecting the Consortium member to still be on the station, all the pair found were three Imperial TIE fighters waiting for them... Trivia * When Bal was about to leave on with the Consortium member on his own, he flipped Bastilla off. Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Galactic Civil War Category:Galactic Empire Category:Bal "Broopa" Vlistish Category:Bastilla Ann Category:Rebellion Era